


louis the meanie, harry doesnt really care.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, anne is their mom, dancing elves, i think, i think i write this better than i write smut, its very short, lowercase intended, so coot, they shop for candles, they're like three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis just wants harrys strawberry milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	louis the meanie, harry doesnt really care.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3:00 in the morning and im quite proud of it mind you.

harry is particularly upset with his brother today.

this morning, their mum woke them up for christmas shopping and stopped to buy drinks at the gas station. as usual, harry wanted his daily fix of strawberry milk because at three and a half years old you can't drink tea yet, (according to his sister gemma) louis decided he'd just get a juice box.  
okay.  
drinks established.

or so harry thought,

as they walked through the doors into the candle shop, harry immediatly marched over to the cute mechanical elves that dance when you walk past them.  
louis has decided he wants harry's strawberry milk instead.  
louis trudged his stubby little body over towards his younger twin and tried to take the half full bottle of strawberry goodness,  
which, no.  
harry growled at louis like the panthers he saw on animal planet that one night he was supposed to be asleep, it gave him a bit of a nightmare, but he learned survival tactics for daycare when niall tries to take his animal crackers.  
louis looks appalled by his brother growling at him and proceeds to dump his juice box over harry's soft blond hair.  
harry was not okay with that.  
but he was not going to waste his milk.  
no sir.

harry simply ignores his brothers antics and starts messing with plastic snowglobes and pouting at the poor snowman all alone in there. 

louis began to tug at the bottle again, becoming frustruated when harry would let up. louis wasn't getting his way... louis always gets his way... louis then decides that if harry isn't going to give him the carton, he's just going to throw a tantrum.  
louis threw himself to the ground and sobbed until his cheeks were a firey red as well as his eyes, glistening in tears. their mother, Anne, looked around the corner to where she knew where they would be and saw her youngest son covered in apple juice and walking back and forth in front of the dancing elves, and her oldest son grimacing at harry and bawling his eyes out.

needless to say, anne got her candles and left for home as soon as possible.

not before stopping to clean up her sons and buy louis a strawberry milk

 

(which he only wanted because harry had and did not drink at all)


End file.
